1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a rocking exercise device with two seats, which is directed to improve the exercise device disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 08/253,310 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,731) by the present inventor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising is a major concern for modern people who are becoming more aware of the importance of health and physical fitness. However, not every one can afford to have the time to visit stadiums or physical fitness centers. Therefore, indoor exercise apparatuses or devices become increasingly popular. But these exercise devices, such as exercise bikes and exercise hikers are designed for use by only a single person, who may easily feel bored and lonely after some time. U.S. patent application No. 08/253,310 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,373) by the inventor has provided a breakthrough in conventional exercise devices, and the present invention is directed to provide a rocking exercise device with two seats to enhance the fun as well as the effects in exercising.